A Not So Cinderella Story
by Environmentalist
Summary: A mother telling her little girl a fairy tale...About Rory and Jess! Much better than I make it sound! R&R please! Chapter 4 is new!
1. Prologue

A Not-So-Cinderella Story

By Envi

Disclaimer: Nope... Don't own...

A/N: Just a little fairy tale!

"_Mommy," a small five-year-old with crystalline blue eyes and wavy black hair whispered, "Tell me a story."_

"_Sure sweets," her mother answered, "What kind of story?"_

"_I wanna hear a fairy tale!! But not Cinderella again! Daddy tells me that almost every night!"_

"_You wanna hear a new one?"_

"_Yeah!!" The child nodded vigorously._

"_Now this story is one of great love. So, you may not yet understand it. It is a story of the tender devotion between two beautiful people who clearly do not belong together. Or so we think. As a matter of fact, there is nothing in this story that has anything to do with Cinderella," her mom said._

"_Okay mommy!! Just get to the story already!!"_

_Her mother laughed, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young princess. Her name was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, and her kingdom was Stars Hollow. Princess Rory, as she was addressed, had a perfect life. Her mother, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, was the queen, and she loved her princess with all her heart."_

"_We live in Stars Hollow!!"_

"_I know sweetie, but this Stars Hollow was different."_

"_Ohhh!! Continue, please!!"_

"_Okay, going on now! Though, there was one thing about the Princess that the kingdom detested, her prince. Prince Jess was a rebel of the kingdom of New York, and he could only spell trouble in the townsfolk eyes. They only tolerated him because the princess seemed to love him quite a bit. Little did the kingdom know, something terrible was about to happen."_

"_What was it?"_

"_You'll just have to wait and see!"_

"_But Mommy!!"_

"_C'mon, angel; I'll tell you the rest over ice cream!"_

"_But its nine o'clock at night!"_

"_Baskin Robins is still open!"_

"_Wait are you waiting for Mommy?! Let's go!!"_


	2. Chapter One: Baskin Robbins

Chapter One: Baskin Robbins

Disclaimer: Nope...Don't own...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Hope you like this chapter!! Although it is a little cliche...

"_So," the little blue-eyed girl said as she licked her ice-cream, "What happens next, Mama?"_

"_Well, the prince walked up the stairs of his little castle, and he found the princess on his bed!" Her mother replied._

"_He did!! Why was she there?"_

"_She had something very important to tell him."_

"_What was it!?"_

"_Well…"_

"Rory," Jess whispered quietly, shaking his seventeen-year-old girlfriend awake, "What are you doing here?" He could tell she'd been crying.

Rory's baby blue eyes fluttered open, "I-I had something to tell you….But I don't know how to say it…exactly…." Jess could see the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Shh…Don't cry; I hate it when you cry…" He took her in his arms and held her close, "Tell me what's on your mind, Ror."

"I…Well…I'm pregnant Jess…And it's yours…." Rory sniffled out between tears, "I love you Jess, and I don't want you to stay with me just because of the baby."

"Rory…" Jess whispered, shaking his head, "Rory…As cliché as this sounds….I would go with you to the ends of the earth…I promise you….I will stay with you for as long as you like…I will take care of this baby. I promise you Rory."

Rory leaned against his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled distinctly of leather and books, and she loved it, "Thanks you Jess…." She whispered, bringing her lips to his. Her tears seemed to melt away in the passion of the kiss, for he responded fully.

"I love you Rory…"

"I love you too…"

"_Wow!! Mommy, is Princess Rory really gonna have a baby?"_

"_Yes, sweetie, she is. Did you enjoy your ice-cream?"  
_

"_Uh-huh!" The child nodded, smiling with teeth stained blue from the ice cream, "It was blue, like my eyes and yours too!"_

_Her mother laughed, "You made a rhyme! I guess you're a poet and didn't know it!"  
_

"_Yep! I can make a rhyme anytime!!" she giggled happily, "When can I hear m ore of the story?"_

"_How bout I wake you up early tomorrow, and me and you and Daddy can go to Luke's for breakfast? We can see Gramma and Grandpa, and then I'll tell you more."_

_The little girl pondered this, "Hmm…I guess so, Mommy, but as long as you tell me a lot more!!"_

"_Okay sweets, I promise." _

"_Yay!"_

A/N: Also, it is in italics because the Rory/Jess story is...not... (Couldn't think of the word!)


	3. Chapter Two: At Luke's for Breakfast

Chapter Two: At Luke's for Breakfast

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me...except the kid...

A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews!! This chapter is longer than the last (Yay!!), so I hope you like it.

"_What do you want for breakfast, sweets?" The chestnut haired, blue-eyed woman asked her daughter._

"_Well Mommy…I want you to tell me the story…And some pancakes!!" the little girl replied, blue eyes bright and happy._

"_Sure sweets! Luke!" she called, "Bring my daughter and me some pancakes and curly fries! And coffee!"_

"_It'll be right out!" Luke yelled back. He'd long given up on the coffee addicts that visited his diner daily._

_The child clapped her hand, "Yay, curly fries and coffee!! Can you finish the story while we wait for our food?"_

"_Okay...Where did we leave off?"_

"_The prince and princess just found out that they were having a baby!"_

"_Oh yeah! Anyway…Princess Rory and Prince Jess had found out that the princess was pregnant. After that, they spent every spare moment together, although they'd neglected to tell Queen Lorelai, and the newly crowned King Luke."_

"_The princess didn't tell her mommy!! That's mean! How did the queen find out?"_

"_Queen Lorelai found out when…"_

"Jess…" Rory trailed off, "What do you think about a name?"

"A name?" Jess asked, confused, "We don't even know what it is yet…Do we need to think about a name? You're only two and a half months along."

"I know…But I wanna know what you think…Like for a girl…Definitely Lorelai…Insert middle name here….Mariano. For a boy…Justin Shody Mariano…"

"Insert middle name here?" Jess laughed, "How about Summer? Or Alexandra? And for a boy…I like Justin…But where did you come up with Shody?"

"I once dreamt that we had a son name Justin Shody," Rory replied, "And I think that if we have a boy, that should be his name."

"Okay….Wait a second! Another Lorelai? Isn't that the fourth one?"

"Yeah…But I always promised myself that my first daughter would be named Lorelai, after my mom."

"Speaking of your mom, when are you gonna tell her? You're gonna start showing soon, and if you suddenly start wearing baggy clothes, it might get a bit obvious," Jess stated.

Rory leaned back on Jess' chest, "I told you already; I'll tell Mom when I'm ready…and frankly, I am not ready to be a disappointment…."

"Rory…" Jess hugged her tight, "You are not a disappointment…You never will be, I promise. If you mom doesn't approve, we'll go somewhere…Like Colorado…Everyone goes through a Colorado phase!"

"Colorado? Where did that come from? And my mom had my younger than I am now…She will be okay…eventually."

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the teens both looked up. "Tell me what, Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"M-mom! I-I I'm sorry! I'm pregnant…" Rory whispered, and immediately burst into tears. Lorelai moved to comfort her daughter, but Jess was already there.

"I'm gonna take her out of this…situation…right now. It's not good for her, too stressful," Jess said, his arms around Rory's waist, "C'mon Ror, let's go to the bridge and read for a little bit. I'll read you The Fountainhead."

Rory nodded, leaning her head on his shoulders, and picking up the novel from the coffee table as they left the house, "Bye Mommy…"

"_Wow…" the girl breathed, "Talk about drama!"_

"_I know sweets. I'll tell you more when we go to the park with Gramma. She'll wanna hear the story, too."_

"_Okay Mommy!" the child looked up as a plate of food was set in front of her, "Thank you Grandpa!"_

"_You're welcome," he replied gruffly._


	4. Chapter Three: Stars Hollow Town Park

Chapter Three: Stars Hollow Town Park

A/N: I told you I'd keep up with two stories! I am almost done with the third chapter of Charms, and it should be done later this this morning (it's 2:01AM here, and I have to get up at 8AM to get ready for church.). Hope y'all like it. The town they may or may not run off to holds a very special place in my heart.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. I have a feeling that will never change.

"_Mama, what happened after the prince and princess left the palace??" _

"_She and the prince went to their most favorite place in the kingdom, the gorgeous wooden bridge, secluded from all the craziness of the little town," her mother replied. _

"_Secluded?" _

"_Isolated."_

"_Oh! When's Gramma gonna be here?"_

"_Soon."_

"_When's that?"_

"_Now!" her mother said, getting up and hugging the blue-eyed woman standing before them, "Hey Mom!!"_

"_Hey sweets! Hey Kiddo," she replied._

"_Gramma!! Yay! Now mommy can finish her story!!_

"_Yes I can," the child's mother said, smiling, "After the princess got to the bridge with the prince, they talked…a lot."_

"_Wait! I'm lost sweets. Who's at the bridge, and why?"_

"_Rory and Jess; Rory is pregnant, and they are talking. Lorelai just found out."_

"_Ooh! I'm in the story!"_

"_Yes you are mom."_

"_Be quiet Gramma, and let mommy tell her story!"_

"Jess, everything's gonna change, isn't it?" Rory whispered, leaning against her boyfriend's chest as they lay on the bridge.

"Of course Ror," he replied, stroking her chestnut hair back from her face, "But this baby's gonna be loved."

"I know that. She's gonna be beautiful, too."

"She?"

"I can feel it," Rory sighed contentedly, "She's a girl."

"What should her name be?"

"Didn't you deny me that conversation earlier?"

"Yeah, but I wanna know her name."

"Lorelai…Annette?"

"Lorelai Annette Mariano…I like the sound of that. Where'd you come up with Annette?"

"It's just a pretty name. It means grace, ya know?"

"Cool."

"Hey Jess?" Rory whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You still up for getting outta here?"

"What do you mean? Leaving Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah…I just don't want out baby growing up somewhere she's not accepted. To this town, you'll always be the hoodlum boy who corrupted the town princess. I don't want that for her."

"But what about Harvard?"

"I don't have to go to Harvard, Jess. I'm seventeen; I'll find another college I'd love to attend, wherever we go."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I think a change of scenery'd be good for all of us."

"Baby?!"

Rory and Jess jumped apart. They both stood up, and looked the person straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing here, Bagboy?" Jess growled.

"Coming to get my girlfriend. She told me to meet her here. Isn't that right, Rory?"

"I told you no such thing! Get out of my life Dean!"

"Sure Rory. While I'm at it, I think I'll drop a little hint to Miss Patty about your little…problem."

"You bastard!" Jess lunged forward, but Rory held him back.

"He's not worth it," she whispered into his ear soothingly, "We'll be out of here soon."

"You're right, Rory. Let's go," Jess took her hand, leading her off towards her house, knowing that Lorelai'd be at the diner.

"_Mommy, why is this story so dramatic? Why does the princess have such a crazy ex-boyfriend?" the little girl asked._

"_Yeah, sweets? Why the crazy guys?" she said, echoing her granddaughter. _

"_Don't ask me. Life was dramatic back in '02_

A/N: You likey?


End file.
